


Promised Day

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death References, First Dates, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Master & Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Promises, Rowing, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell finally gets the day with Sebastian that Ciel promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).



"Good morning, My Lord," Sebastian said, opening the curtains on Ciel's windows.

"Good morning," Ciel replied with a smirk.

It was a smirk that made Sebastian uncomfortable for some reason. "Let's get you dressed now, My Lord," he said, as usual.

"Alright." Ciel allowed his butler to dress him in his usual suit, but as they finished, the smirk returned. "Oh, and Sebastian, we shall have a guest today. You are to treat him just as you would me, including following every order he gives."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. It was rare for them to have a guest without his knowledge, and even rarer that Ciel command him to follow another's instructions. "Really?"

Ciel glared up at him, his eye patch still in his hand. Suddenly the glare morphed back into the smirk. "That's an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a small bow. "Yes, My Lord." As he rose, he caught an unmistakable odor, and it was quickly followed by the familiar voice.

"Bassie!" the word echoed through the mansion.

Sebastian restrained a groan - it would be unseemly in a butler - and frowned at Ciel. He refused to obey any orders that Grell might feel like giving.

Seeing the frown, Ciel's grin only widened. "Hello, Grell!" he called back.

A second later the Reaper burst into Ciel's bedroom. Upon seeing Sebastian, he shook his shoulders. "Hello Bassie! Did you miss me?"

Sebastian regarded him blankly. "My Lord, I believe your last order to me was to kill this man," he offered softly.

Grell immediately pouted, but it was the smirk that did not fade from Ciel's face that shocked Sebastian. "I will probably reiterate that order again soon, but for now, I stand by what I said a moment ago." Grell looked intrigued, but Sebastian merely sighed. He had no idea what game his lord was playing, but he was compelled to play along.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Grell, he's yours for the day, as promised," Ciel said to the reaper with a small nod. "Please try not to sully him too much. I will need him back tomorrow." With that, he left the room, leaving Sebastian to Grell's mercy.

"Of course!" Grell called after him. "Now, Bassie, where should we being? Ooh! I know! For the rest of the day you should call me "My Lady"

Grimacing, Sebastian replied, "Yes, My Lady."

"OOOH!" Grell squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sebastian was inclined to disagree, but he had little choice in the matter.

"Now, what should we do first? I know, how about a lovely stroll around the grounds! We can look at all of the lovely spring blossoms together!" Grell bounded towards the door, but Sebastian hesitated. Grell looked back over his shoulder, eerily serious for once. "Do I need to make it an order?" he asked softly.

Sebastian was tempted to say yes, as some small protest against the day, but he dreaded what other things he would be forced to endure if he made the Reaper form everything as an order. "Of course not, My Lady," he said quickly. "I was simply deciding on which path to take. The grounds are quite extensive, ad it would be a shame if you missed something truly exquisite because we took a wrong turn."

"Ooh!" Grell shivered in anticipation. "How simply wonderful and gallant you are!"

Sebastian strode forward, and didn't object when Grell clung to his arm. As they reached the gardens, Sebastian began to narrate. "The gardens were initially planted by the former Countess Phantomhive, My Lord's great, great, grandmother. They were partially damaged in the fire that destroyed the mansion three years ago, but since then Fin and the others have worked hard to restore them."

"They're lovely!" Grell swooned, and Sebastian couldn't resist a dig.

"Of course, they also had to work overtime when a certain butler trimmed all of the shrubs and hedges into skulls..."

To his satisfaction, Grell wilted slightly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's an occupational hazard of being a Reaper. Anytime I try to cut something, it comes out as a reminder of death."

"Well, if Mr. Spears ever tires of you, you could always work as a garland maker for a funeral parlor," Sebastian offered, unable to completely mask his sarcasm.

"Do you really think so?" Grell swooned.

Sebastian smiled. "No. Now, note the trees that line the path to the lake. They are of particular interest." Sebastian continued to extoll the virtues of the gardens, ignoring Grell's occasional displays of affection, and generally attempting to take as long as possible on this task. The longer he kept Grell distracted, the fewer things he would think to command Sebastian to do.

At last, his inner clock told him that it was lunch time, and he finished his description of the lovely perennials that grew in one particularly shady spot near the lake. "I'm afraid that it is now lunch time, and I must check on My Lord," he informed Grell with a small bow. "My Lady, you should remain here and ponder what we shall do this afternoon." While Grell swooned again, rambling about potential activities, Sebastian hurried to the kitchens.

Fortunately, Baldroy's lunch was serviceable, and Sebastian was not required to make a replacement. Part of him had hoped that the often incompetent chef would have failed, as that would have taken more of Sebastian's time, but it seemed that the entire household was behaving impeccably today. As Ciel ate, he asked how the morning had gone, which Sebastian recounted stoically. His young master seemed to take great pleasure in the demon's discomfort. And as soon as Ciel was done eating, he waved Sebastian away.

"You should return to our guest," he commanded, steely insistence in his sweet tone.

Compelled, Sebastian did as commanded, and he quickly heard Grell's outrageous declarations. Following them, he realized that the Reaper was down by the lake, but upon rounding the corner, he stopped dead. Grell was dancing around on the small dock, his full red ball gown swishing around his feet as he moved. He flung out his arm and swung a black lace parasol around, nearly hitting the stunned Sebastian.

"I take it you have decided on our afternoon's adventure," he said when he regained his senses.

"Bassie!" Grell shrieked. "I saw this enchanting little rowboat here at the dock and I was struck by an idea! Let's take a lovely little boat ride! You can row and recite me poetry!"

Sebastian eyed the boat and sighed. "Very well, My Lady."

As Grell leapt into the boat and sat down with a flounce, Sebastian calmly took his own place. He began to row, gently pushing them away from the dock and out into the still pond. For a little while, Grell simply watched him row, shivering and making little squeezing sounds whenever Sebastian's muscles flexed especially large. Finally, though, he began to fidget.

"Alrigh Bassie, now recite a poem for me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but complied. " _No longer mourn for me when I am dead  
Than you shall hear the surly sullen bell_" he began, easily recalling the Shakespearean sonnet.

When he finished, ne nodded with a flourish. Grell's face was bright pink and Sebastian was quite sure that, had he not been worried about rocking the boat, he would have been jumping about or swooning theatrically. "More! More!" he gushed.

Suppressing another sigh, Sebastian complied. Soon they had circled the entire lake, and Sebastian steered the rowboat back towards the dock. He gallantly offered his arm to Grell, who took it and hopped out of the small boat. Once they were on the dock, Grell began to twirl his parasol again.

"That was wonderful!" he gushed. 'Who knew that you had such a romantic soul, Bassie!"

Sebastian sketched a short bow. "I live to serve, My Lady."

Grell eyed him hungrily. "Ooh! Let's just jump to that part of the evening!" He sidled up to Sebastian. "Kissing by the sunset, and then..." he leered at Sebastian again, "we can keep each other warm after dark."

Sebastian resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "As My Lady commands," he managed.

"Ooh!" Grell pounced, driving Sebastian to the dock with the force of his kiss. Though Sebastian wasn't interested in Grell, he was an exceedingly good kisser. After all, it was a skill that belonged in every good butler's repertoire. He tolerated Grell's wandering hands and returned the kiss skillfully, if not as enthusiastically. Grell's sharp teeth pulled at his lower lip, digging into the skin slightly and drawing a bit of blood.

Eventually Sebastian took charge, rolling them over and pinning the reaper. Grell writhed beneath him, moaning into his mouth as they continued to kiss and nibble. At last, out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw the sun set completely, shadows falling over the dock. Abruptly, he broke the kiss and stood, glaring mildly at the rumpled and debauched reaper beneath him.

It took Grell a moment to realize what had happened, and he looked up at Sebastian pleadingly. "What is it?"

Sebastian waved elegantly at the horizon. "My Lord assigned me to your care for one day, My Lady," he explained. "As the sun has set, it is no longer day, but night. Thus, my duties with you are completed."

"That's no fair!" Grell pouted. "I had all kinds of plans for you tonight! I brought oils!"

Sebastian smirked at the fate he had avoided. "Unfortunately, the rules are the rules." He bowed lightly. "I hope you enjoyed your day, My Lady, but now I have to attend to my young master." Smoothing his coat, he hurried back to the house, ignoring Grell's annoyed wailing behind him.

When Sebastian reached the porch, he found Ciel sitting on a railing, waiting for him. To the demon's horror, he had a camera hanging from his neck. 'Hello, Sebastian," he said cheerfully.

"Good evening, My Lord," Sebastian replied pointedly.

Ciel smirked. "Mmm. Did you have a good day?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to glare as his young master's laughter ran out in the night. Faintly, he could still hear Grell bemoaning his time management skills in the darkness. "A hell of a time."


End file.
